winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 7
New Information? It has been confirmed that Roxy will be apart of season 7 on the Winx Club official Youtube channel KittyKT (talk) 14:19, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Just found some more information. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Semgo4edxZ4 There will be two villains in season 7. Bookworm452 (talk) 18:07, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I think I also find another news... Check in here... "Each fairy animal has a special talent, necessary for the balance of the Magic Universe." It looks like that Roxy will earn back the title as 7th Winx in this season (I hope!!!)??? What do you think? A cold wind of Autumn 14:08, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Well.. Roxy is on her 3rd year at Alfea. Also, the season's theme seems to be pets and this is the 7th season.. so, I think this is the best moment to bring Roxy back.. Francis Calos (talk) 18:56, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Different transforms I think, each winx has a transform, some thing like: Bloom:pyrix Stella:starx Flora:naturix ........ well the new info can revel it, but some infos say cannot be it. Foxgirl2.0,greetings for everyone! 21:56, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Foxgirl2.0,greetings for everyone! 21:56, April 6, 2014 (UTC) That is just in rumors. A cold wind of Autumn 05:19, April 7, 2014 (UTC) i say can or cannot be true!don't you understand? some infos are fanon and others infos are true. i said it! Foxgirl2.0,greetings for everyone! 11:50, April 13, 2014 (UTC) It would be fun if they earn different transformations each other.. this would be something new.. Autors, if you read this then consider the idea! Francis Calos (talk) 18:58, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Uhm, there's like a 0.000001% chance they'll read this so... your chances are very, very slim. Also, they've probably already decided the transformation by now. ' 'Bella Talk 00:08, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Winx Club Season 7 to be created by Rainbow S.R.L. and Nickelodeon! *This season will be created by Rainbow S.R.L. and Nickelodeon. Romi Dames announced on her twitter that Winx Club would not be renewed for another season. However, on April 7, 2014, it was announced that Rainbow S.R.L. and Nickelodeon will be working together to create Season 7. Here is the link to support my statement: http://www.awn.com/news/rainbow-and-nickelodeon-announce-winx-club-season-seven Rainbow, the animation studio behind the hugely popular Winx Club brand, and Nickelodeon, one of the world’s leading family entertainment brands, have announced that Winx Club season 7 will begin airing on Nickelodeon’s global network of channels from 2015. Winx Club is the animated modern fantasy adventure series that follows six best friends -- Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha -- who are all enrolled in Alfea College, the finest fairy school in all the realms. They take on many adventures together using strength, intelligence and teamwork and, when trouble arises, they transform into beautiful fairies and use their unique magical powers to fight villains and save the world from evil. In season 7, the young Winx fairies take on fresh adventures and challenges in the Magic Dimension and Earth - making some new friends along the way. “We are delighted to be announcing the brand new series of Winx Club,” says Iginio Straffi, President and CEO of Rainbow. “It will be a privilege to partner once more with Nickelodeon on this and we are all looking forward to bringing the latest adventures of the Winx Club fairies to Nick channels worldwide.” “Our ongoing partnership with Rainbow has enabled us to continue to bring the Winx fairies to Nickelodeon viewers around the world. We’re delighted that our channels will continue to be home to the Winx Club,” said Jules Borkent, SVP of Programming and Acquisitions for Nickelodeon.Thomasfan502 (talk) 17:18, July 11, 2014 (UTC)Thomasfan502 BREAKING NEWS from the Magical Dimension: 24 HOURS left to watch the OFFICIAL EXCLUSIVE PROMO of the new Winx Club Season 7! Don’t miss it tomorrow, on the Winx Club official Youtube channel, at 5.00pm (Italian Time). In the website Magix Daily there's all the names of the episodes, and the name of a new transformation Tynix. Shirlycoh1 (talk) 12:22, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Season 7 Review This season was pretty bad. I mean, not all of it was a total waste of time to watch since I loved watching them travel into the past and meet Faragonda as a young student at Alfea and even Kalshara. We really got to see Faragonda in a different perspective and learnt more about her past. Pretty inspiring to me how she was a kutz before who wanted to become Alfea's next headmistress and to everyone's surprise, she did it. That was awesome to know. The Butterflyix transformation that they got was disappointing seeing as they have graduated from Alfea in The Lost Kingdom movie and are no longer little girls anymore. The transformation made them look like they were and so when they got turned into little girls by Braffilius, I have to say it was rather fitting for them. I honestly find the Tynix transformation better and was once again disappointed when they didn't continue with it and brought back the Butterflyix transformation. I think besides Kiko and the pixies, the fairy animals are my favourite out of who the Winx are bonded with and are my favourite little sidekicks to the Winx. Their transformations when the Winx transformed into their Tynix forms were pretty cool. A part of me really wanted the specialists to see them but that obviously couldn't happen because they were never around when they transformed and are never in action in front of them because they are tiny. The one episode that I have to say was most annoying was the episode where they transformed into little kids because before that, all we got was Bloom and Sky having (yet again) another argument. No surprise there. And when they were little kids and the specialists saw them, the rest of the specialists besides Sky, suddenly disappeared like they were never there to begin with. And then to have them come out of nowhere looking like they were running around the place trying to find the girls while Sky was on his own and was arguing with Elas. I loved the episode where the Winx and Specialists were on Paradise Bay and that BrandonxStella moment with the flowers and everything after. So sweet really. Plus the episode where Stella was "kidnapped" by that giant ape and the Winx had to go save her. I think it was great seeing Bloom so determined to save Stella and how worried she was about her. Props go to Flora for finding those bananas and attracting the ape to them enough to let Stella go. And when they went back to their time with the ape, to Brandon trying to help Stella, and all was pretty great. They are my fav couple on the show I just love them together. What I also didn't like was that Riven wasn't in the season since he left in season 6. I REALLY REALLY HATED THAT MOMENT. I hope they bring him back because MusaxRiven really are meant to be. I hate that they were made to break up in the end. It was pretty heartbreaking and disappointing to me just like when Nabu died in season 4. It's like the show is trying to give everyone but BloomxSky a sad ending. Who's next then, Tecna and Timmy? Flora and Helia? STELLA AND BRANDON? No, just no. I want Riven back. What I also loved was that the Trix came back into the show and did their thing. They are by far my favourite villains on the show. And that battle between them and the Winx after they got the wild magic power was great and so intense. IT WAS GREAT. So this season wasn't the best and not my favourite, but at least it was bearable and had some great scenes in them.HK1996 (talk) 12:22, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I have to agree with you cause my mom allowed me to watch this season just because she thought it was childish! Otherwise I'm not allowed to watch Winx club. She say's I'm too young. Anyway, I do have to agree with you but I don't think bring back Riven will be such a good idea. I mean they had their chance and Riven prooved again and again that he sis not fit for Musa. She deserves someone else better and who has an intrest in her. This should be on Season 7 blog instead of the talk article. The talk pages are mainly for contributions of the character's article. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 13:08, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Old style Now that we know this is the last season ever to be animated with the old style, I wonder if we will ever see the original Winx designs again. Apparently the old designs are too 'mature' for the rebooted Season 8, but too 'childish' for the live action! FrancysBack (talk) 19:30, November 16, 2019 (UTC)